deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifleman Bank Station
The Rifleman Bank Station is a location in The Missing Link, the downloadable episode for Deus Ex: Human Revolution ''that was later integrated into the [[Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut|''Director's Cut]] edition of the game. In , the Station operated as a black site owned by Belltower Associates and located near the Spratly islandsTimeline (deusex.com) in the South China Sea. The Station was later shut down as a result of a leak by the Juggernaut Collective on unethical and unlawful activity conducted on the Station by Belltower. History Background The Station was remodeled from another structure, possibly an oil rig, sometime after as a supposed military base for Belltower agents fighting in the Australian Civil War further south. Unbeknownst to most of its inhabitants, however, the station served a much darker purpose—the creation of Hydra Units (the hardware necessary to run the Hyron Project) and the processing of human beings to become Hyron Drones, people with severe neurological implants who interface directly with the Hydra, giving it vast memory capabilities and self-awareness. To complete these rigorous studies, the Illuminati sought several of the world's greatest scientists: Gary Savage, Tiffany Kavanagh, and five kidnapped Sarif Industries scientists, though these were moved to the Omega Ranch where they worked on the Illuminati biochip. Savage and Kavanagh made an unfortunate discovery, however. Hyron Drones have an incredibly high mortality rate mid-operation, and those that do survive surgery have a maximum life expectancy of one year, as glial tissue buildup and subsequent nervous system failure eventually occur. Belltower solved this problem through human trafficking; they would kidnap people from around the Indian and Pacific Oceans, place them in Stasis, and ship them en masse to the Station where they are held in small cells prior to surgery. The Juggernaut Collective deployed Garvin Quinn to conduct an undercover investigation of the station. Arrival of Adam Jensen In 2027, the station itself is under the command of Netanya Keitner, while the detention center there falls under the jurisdiction of Pieter Burke. Adam Jensen visits the Station unwittingly after he escapes from the Hei Zhen Zhu, a cargo ship also owned by Belltower. In his search to find out what is going on aboard the station and escape, Adam discovers the Station's role in the Illuminati's Hyron project. Closure Following Jensen's discovery, the Juggernaut Collective leaked information about the Station's medical experiments on unlawfully held detainees, as well as Belltower's involvement.Deus Ex: Black Light Subsequently, the United Nations sent in rescue ships to shut the place down.Deus Ex: Hard Line As a result of the Juggernaut Collective leak, Belltower becomes embroiled in a scandal, resulting in the company's bankruptcy. ''The Missing Link'' The Station is the setting of The Missing Link. The Station has following layout. Loading Bay 1, 2 and 3 Upon disembarking the Hei Zhen Zhu, Jensen must traverse two cargo holds populated by several Belltower agents and some bots, such as 80-X Boxguards and Turrets. It is fairly easy to sneak through, as the areas are cluttered with storage containers, but if Adam sets off an alarm, Typhoon-equipped turrets will activate in the connecting hallways. When Adam Jensen returns to find Pieter Burke, these areas will be heavily guarded by Shifters, Sneakers and a few Ogres, but the side paths will be trapped with new turrets and landmines. Office complex Following the cargo holds are the offices, which are mostly tight spaces that are well-patrolled but have several vents, fragile walls and other hidden paths around. Laser Tripwires are used liberally here. Inside Pieter Burke's office, pressing a hidden button under his desk will open a safe holding his Golden Revolver. Maintenance Level The 'Maintenance Level '''can be reached by using an elevator to descend from the Loading Bay level or crawling through a ventilation shaft accessed after entering the Office Area and turning right at the second corridor. Garvin Quinn, the station's engineer has set up a small underground shop there. Detention Block B Detention Block B can be found after the Offices. These are 3 floors of holding cells in a hexagon pattern, with a security tower positioned in the middle. Regular soldiers only patrol the bottom floor; the second floor is covered in tripwires and Automated Security bots, and the third floor consists of two Typhoon Turrets. The open cells have fragile walls that can be broken to find items and traverse the levels more easily. Behind a crate on one of the ground floor is a vent leading to a hidden gas pipe. This pipe must be destroyed to save both Kavanagh and the hostages during the Choices, Choices main mission. Interrogation Area and upper test laboratories Accessible via an additional security air lock, following the Interrogation Area is followed by the upper augmentation labs, where Nina Sullivan, another Hyron drone candidate, is held. Attached to the test laboratories is the morgue with the secret elevator to Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh's seafloor lab. It is secured with a retina-scanner that can only be unlocked by using the optical eye augmentation retrieved from Pieter Burke's office and modified by Garvin Quinn performing the In the belly of the beast quest. Seafloor Laboratories This area contains Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh's laboratory where Hyron drones are manufactured and stored in pods. Dr. Kavanagh can be found in the northeast corner along with a Praxis kit in her desk drawer. There are three holographic display tables that give the Traveler (100 XP) bonus each if activated. Also there is a Hyron drone begging Adam to end her suffering by using a lethal dose of morphine from a Trauma Kit that can be found inside the lab. Doing so will open an additional safe in Quinn's shop during The long way home. Notes * Killing the Hyron Drone in the seafloor labs does not count against the Pacifist Achievement. * In ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, pictures of Rifleman Bank Station and Burke can be found on a board in Libuše Apartments, #95. It is hinted on a computer in this apartment that the resident is ex-Belltower. * Although the biometric security scan inside the security air locks takes 30 seconds to complete, it is actually instant in game time, like the Instant Take-Down augmentation. Trivia *Rifleman Bank is the site of a lighthouse in the South China Sea, between Vietnam and Malaysia. See Also *Rifleman Bank Station computers *Rifleman Bank Station Interrogation Wing Detainees Gallery DX3 AdminSectorConcept.png|Concept art, Admin Sector DX3 DetentionConcept.png|Concept art, security tower in the Detention Block DX3 OfficeConcept.png|Concept art, Pieter Burke's office Riflemanbankstation-cropped.png|Location save icon References ru:Станция Райфлмэн Бэнк Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Illuminati